


Naked Attraction

by fredbassett



Series: Taking the Rough with the Smooth [4]
Category: Rugby RPF, Rugby Union RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: There are some things that George never thought he'd see on mainstream TV, even after the watershed ...
Relationships: George Ford/Danny Cipriani
Series: Taking the Rough with the Smooth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Naked Attraction

“Do you want to watch a film?” 

Danny was sprawled on the sofa with his head on George’s lap, his bad knee resting on a cushion. George was carding the fingers of his left hand through his lover’s hair while WhatsApping Owen.

“Hmm?”

“Film, Fordy?”

“Not fussed.” George reached for the remote and handed it over. “See what you fancy, then maybe an early night?” He ran his hand over Danny’s chest and tweaked his nipple.

“Prick tease.”

“It’s only teasing if I don’t put out.”

Danny turned the large screen TV on and started flipping through the channels.

George pressed send on his latest message to Owen, slagging off Danny’s fucking coach and his equally obnoxious son who’d been responsible for the purple bruises all over Danny’s torso and his wrecked knee. That done, he looked up at the screen and found himself staring at a large, naked cock with a pronounced left-hand thread.

His eyes widened. “Didn’t know you had porno channels on here, mate.”

“Channel 4.”

The camera panned out from the cock to reveal a heavily muscled guy in his forties, with a bald head, biceps like a Russian shotputter and tattoos covering both arms from wrist to neck.

“You’ve just rejected Eric from Liverpool!” the presenter exclaimed excitedly.

George watched in amazement as Eric from Liverpool stepped out of some sort of weird coloured booth, his enormous cock swinging from side to side as he strutted towards a grinning woman of about the same age.

“He’s got shaved pubes.” George felt a blush creeping up his neck and was glad Danny’s eyes were trained on the telly.

“He’s hung like a fucking horse and you notice he’s shaved?”

George’s blush reached his ears as Eric from Liverpool kissed the woman on both cheeks then walked off the set, waggling his arse. “Cips, what the fuck is this?”

“Naked Attraction.”

“Eh?”

“Game show. Six bloke or girls strutting their stuff, someone picks the one they like the best and they date.”

The camera was now busily panning from one cock to another, all the contestants naked from the waist down. George presumed they were totally starkers but for the moment only their groins and legs were on show. They were all white guys and of the five that were left, three were heavily tatted, one was skinny with ginger hair on his legs and the fourth was completely shaved, looking like he’d been oiled from the chest down. Of the four, only one had any pubic hair. Two were circumcised, the rest weren’t. One of them had a foreskin that looked like something George had last seen in an enclosure in Chester Zoo when his nephew had developed a fascination with giant anteaters.

“So which one do you fancy?” Danny asked. “The one on the left’s got a nice dick.”

The dick in question was long and slender, with a pink tip protruding slightly.

George’s flush had been starting to subside, but the direct question flared it up again. “Thought you weren’t allowed to show this sort of stuff on the telly?”

“It’s OK if they’ve not got a stiffie.”

“The one on the right’s not far off it,” George said, staring at a thick cock jutting out from a nest of pubic hair.

“Apparently they can shake ‘em a bit to up the size beforehand, but that’s all.”

George ran his hand over Danny’s chest, rubbing his nipples through the thin cotton of his teeshirt. “How the fuck do you even know that?”

“Crappy websites and fuck all to do in airport lounges.”

The woman doing the choosing stalked along the line of booths, staring closely at five groins.

“Balls are important,” she declared.

George couldn’t disagree with that. He was very fond of Danny’s and enjoyed rolling them in his hand while he sucked his cock.

“I like ones I can get in my mouth,” she said, staring at them like someone about to pick an apple from a market stall. For a moment, George thought she was going to start shining them like his gran used to do before she ate an apple.

A woman on a mainstream TV channel was talking about sucking a bloke’s balls, and George had just thought about his gran. That really was fucking weird.

The presenter nodded. “What about droopy ones?”

The bloke with the ginger leg hair had distinctly droopy balls. George had no problem with the ginger hair, but he decided he wasn’t too keen on droopy. Danny’s weren’t droopy.

Danny stared up at him from under long dark lashes, his eyes shining with amusement. “Come on, Fordy, which one would you put out for?”

George rolled one of Danny’s nipples between his finger and thumb, squeezing hard, knowing it would send a jolt of pleasure straight through Danny’s dick, “You. Get your kit off.”

Danny grinned. “Pushy. How about you get us another drink then I’ll strip for you?”

“Deal.”

The show went to an ad break as Danny sat up and George went off to the kitchen to make another orange gin and tonic. When he came back, the ads were still on. He settled himself back down on the sofa, then nudged Danny with one foot. “Come on, let’s see what you’ve got.”

“Mate, you’ve seen it, sucked it, wanked it and taken it up your arse. I don’t think you’re going to get much of a surprise now.”

“Stop stalling and start stripping.”

Danny rolled his eyes and gave George a quick kiss with just a hint of tongue. Before George could snog him properly, Danny stood up, keeping his weight off his bad knee, and slowly peeled off his teeshirt before swinging it around his head and chucking it at George.

The ad break ended, and the camera panned back to five blokes, still focussing only on them from the waist down.

Danny pushed his sweatpants down, taking his briefs with them, and kicked them to one side, standing naked next to the TV screen. George flicked his eyes from his lover’s impressive body to the five contestants. 

One of the guys was undoubtedly hung like something from a riding stable, but Danny ran him a close second. Of the others, one had a small, thick dick that jutted out, and the other three didn’t do much for him. Danny struck a pose, hands on hips, laughing with easy confidence, despite the mass of purple bruising almost as dark as his tattoos. The uncertainty of last night had gone, replaced by an irritated resignation that Ackermann could be so fucking partisan towards his god-bothering fuckwitted son. George felt the same way, and so did Owen and Jonny. They’d both spent most of the day WhatsApping him, and from what they’d been saying, the rugby rumour mill had obviously been working overtime. 

“Fordy, are you looking at my dick or thinking about my bruises?” Danny sounded amused, which was fortunate, as George had been looking more at his bruises and scrapes rather than the cock he was now so well acquainted with.

“Looking at your dick.”

“You’re a lousy liar, Ford.”

“OK, I was looking at your bruises. But you’ve got a nice dick, honest.”

“You only say honest when you’re lying through your teeth.”

“Fuck off. I’m lying when I say ‘I’m fine, honest’. That was just an honest honest. You’ve got a gorgeous cock.” He waved his hand dismissively at the screen. “Better than any of that lot. And your balls aren’t droopy.”

“Do you want to suck them?”

The flush shot straight back up George’s cheeks. He definitely did want to suck them. He wanted to know what they’d feel like in his mouth and whether he could get both in at once, and how Danny would react …

“You’re cute when you blush.”

George gave Danny the finger. “Turn round. They’re looking at bums now.”

The contestant – Rachel – was now staring intently at five arses. One guy had tats on both cheeks. Another one looked like he had two rugby balls at the top of his legs instead of arsecheeks. George wasn’t keen on the really hairy arse on the left – that’d be a bit like sharing a bed with his mum’s neighbour’s Labradoodle. He liked some hair, and he definitely didn’t like the idea of shaved arses, that was just weird, and so was shaved pubes. He liked the way he could nuzzle the dark hair at the base of Danny’s cock and stroke the light covering of hair on his bum. He didn’t want bloody stubble rash when he was down there.

George’s cock was starting to fill. Not at the sight of assorted dicks on the TV screen, but seeing Danny standing there naked in the soft light, totally secure in the knowledge that he had a body to die for, muscled without being pumped up, not a gram of spare fat on him, his cock – impressive even when it wasn’t standing to attention – long and well-proportioned, angled slightly to the right.

“Have you ever got your kit off apart from that animal rights shoot?” George asked, doing his best to ignore his own growing erection.

Danny groaned. “I knew that was going to come up …”

“Not the only thing that’s coming up,” George said. He pulled his own teeshirt off and quickly stripped off his trousers and underwear, letting his half-hard cock out to play. “Come on, Cips, you can tell me.”

“Google Danny Cipriani plus naked.”

George promptly grabbed his phone. A moment later, his eyebrows collided with his hairline as he scrolled down the screen on a site called OMG !!! with a headline that screamed **OMG, he’s naked: British Rugger Danny Cipriani** and went on to say, ‘English rugby player and ex of Kelly Brook shared his Italian sausage with the internet a few years back …”

“Italian sausage?” George knew his voice had probably gone up an octave, but he hadn’t expected to see his boyfriend’s cock in a shot that looked like a naked selfie on his phone screen. 

“Fucking blog writers,” Danny muttered.

George looked up. Yep, he was definitely staring at the same cock, surrounded by the same lighter patch usually covered by a pair of rugby shorts, No tats, though, so the snap had been taken a few years ago. There was an arse shot too, and that looked fucking gorgeous. 

George’s cock was taking notice now in a big way.

“You took a selfie starkers and it ended up on the internet?”

“Bad boy of rugby,” Danny said with a nonchalant shrug. “Used to enjoy living down to my image.”

“What the fuck did your mum say?”

Danny looked alarmed for the first time. “Christ, that’s a fucking passion killer, Fordy. She’d better not have seen it.”

“She’ll have seen it,” George said. “She’ll have Googled you. It’s a mum thing. Mine does it all the bloody time.”

“So my mum’s seen my dick … fuck.”

George rolled his eyes. “I hate to tell you this, mate, but it won’t have been the first time she’s seen your dick.” George waved a hand at the screen, where the contestant had now got rid of Stallion Man and Mr Oily Shaved and it was now between Mr Ginger Droopy Balls and a bloke with an impressive snake tat that wound up one leg and ended up with a fanged face staring at his groin in a way that George found faintly unsettling. He also found the anteater nose foreskin a bit off-putting. Foreskins were fine, just not when they looked like they were about to take on a life of their own. “I bet you all their mums are watching this.”

“Fordy, can you drop the mum thing and get back to talking about dicks? That’ll be less embarrassing.”

“Told you, yours is nice.”

“Damning with faint praise.”

“Yours is fucking gorgeous and I want to suck it.” George was getting more practiced at talking dirty, but he still found it easier to do with the lights off, or at least low. “Now shift your gorgeous cock and equally gorgeous arse sideways, you’re blocking the screen.”

“Better,” Danny said approvingly. “Can I sit down now, my leg’s aching?”

George shifted position so Danny could sprawl out next to him again. “No snogging till this is over, I want to know who she chooses. My money’s on Ginger Droopy Balls. She’s just said they’re more suckable.”

“The snake tat’s good.” Danny shifted position so George could feel his warm breath on his thigh, ghosting across his skin like a trail of silk. 

George’s cock was doing more than just taking an interest now, leaving him wondering whether the guys on the screen had any problem keeping theirs under control, although he imagined that standing around under studio lights with your kit off probably wasn’t very sexy.

“Nope, don’t like his. There’s more foreskin than cock.”

“Might be a grower, not a shower.”

George snorted. “Have to grow quite a bit.”

The woman on screen bent down and peered so closely at the bloke’s snake tat that George thought the short cock was about to poke her in the eye. “Very lickable,” she declared, making George choke on a mouthful of gin.

“So, it’s a choice between a lickable dick and a pair of suckable balls,” the presenter declared. 

George had no idea how much she earned but managing to come out with a line like that with a straight face probably made her worth every penny.

“Decisions, decisions,” Danny said, grabbing a cushion off the sofa and dumping it on the floor so he could kneel between George’s legs. He licked a long, wet stripe from George’s balls to the tip of his cock.

“Stop trying to distract me, it’s getting interesting. She’s about to see their top halves.”

George’s concentration wobbled like a jelly when Danny’s warm mouth closed around his cock and a talented tongue lapped at his slit, sending a shiver of pure pleasure up George’s spine. Concentrating on what was happening on the TV wasn’t easy with Danny sucking him off, but George intended to give it his best shot. He idly ran his fingers through Danny’s hair as the lights shifted in the pods to reveal the upper torso and face of two blokes who didn’t seem in the least bit fazed to have had their tackle discussed on mainstream TV.

“I bet it’ll be Ginger Droopy Balls Man,” George declared. 

The bloke with the snake tats had a squashed nose and surprisingly weedy shoulders. The other guy was very much the clean-cut boy-next-door type.

The camera panned away from the two men for a moment as the presenter turned away and announced, “And here comes Rachel from Stockport … isn’t she gorgeous!”

The woman bounced back onto the set, large breasts jiggling and hips swaying. She had a Celtic knotwork tattoo around her left upper arm and another around her right thigh. The camera zoomed in for a close-up. The lack of pubic hair and the glint of gold between her legs brought yet another flush to George’s neck.

“Bloody ‘ell, that’s a weird place for an earring!” 

Danny let George’s cock slip from between his lips as he turned back to the TV screen. “I think you’ll find that’s not her ear, mate.”

“I didn’t realise she had to strip off, too. I wonder what her mum thinks?”

“Oi, I told you, stay away from the whole mother thing. I absolutely refuse to think about anyone’s mother when I’m about to suck your balls.”

George’s attention abruptly shifted from the TV to Danny. “Really?”

Danny tugged George’s right leg over his shoulder. “Really.”

The feel of Danny’s lips moving softly over his balls sent a flutter of excitement chasing though George’s stomach and he could feel the muscles of his abdomen contract as a warm tongue gently ruffled the light covering of hair. 

“Fuckin’ ‘ell …” George’s breath caught in his throat as he tried to remember how to breathe.

Danny looked up at him under long, dark eyelashes. “Like it?”

“She’s chosen the guy with the tats. I didn’t expect that.”

Danny sat back on his heels and laughed. “Fordy, turn the fucking thing off. If I’m going to suck your balls, I wouldn’t mind your whole attention while I’m doing it.”

“Can I just watch to the end?”

“Then can I suck your balls?”

George grinned. “Promise.”

The woman went on a date with Freddy from Chester. In the debrief back in the studio, it turned out that she hadn’t liked him with his clothes on. He hadn’t been keen on her liking for garlic bread. The chances of them seeing each other again looked remote despite the attraction of a snake tat and a pet anteater.

George grinned. “That was bonkers.” He turned the TV off and ran his hands slowly through Danny’s hair. “You wanted my whole attention, gorgeous.”

Danny’s smile sent another flutter through his stomach then a warm mouth engulfed his balls and George gasped as Danny swirled his tongue around and set up a gentle suction that made George arch his back as the gasp turned to a groan of pleasure. Danny’s hand slid up and down his shaft, working him equally gently, slicking his fingers with the moisture beading at the tip. The dark hair was soft under George’s fingers as he lost himself in sensory overload, unable to thrust into the tight hand as Danny took both his balls into his mouth and sucked.

George gasped as heat rushed through his belly and he felt his balls contract as ropes of come splattered on his chest and stomach. Danny pulled back, nuzzling George’s cock and cleaning the mess from his stomach with his tongue, before pulling George down onto the rug in front of the woodburner, sharing his own taste with him on lips and tongue.

When George’s heartrate finally slowed, he flipped Danny onto his back and ran his hands down the muscled body, tracing the tattoos with his fingertips, knowing where to touch to make Danny gasp with pleasure, how hard to work his cock and when to stop, keeping his lover on the brink of orgasm. George pushed his thighs apart and settled between his legs, stroking Danny’s tight balls then bending his head to kiss and lick them the way Danny had done to him knowing what had brought him pleasure and not afraid to follow suit.

“Has anyone done this to you before?” he asked, pausing to lick a bead of pre-come from the end of Danny’s cock.

“Nope, I’m a ball-sucking virgin. You were my first so far as that’s concerned, too.”

George grabbed the cushion Danny had knelt on and wedged it under his lover’s hips, giving him better access.

“Knew there had to be a use for cushions,” Danny murmured, before sucking in a sharp breath as George went down on him again, and drew one of his balls between his lips and rolled it in his mouth while holding Danny’s hips steady with both hands. He wasn’t going to manage both in his mouth at once, not without a bit more practice, but from the trembling he could feel in his lover’s thighs, that wasn’t likely to be a problem. 

George ran his hands up Danny’s legs, then carded his fingers through the tight dark curls and stroked the hard cock as he sucked first one of Danny’s balls then the other, feeling how the skin moved under his lips, massaging them with his tongue. Danny’s breathing was ragged now and George had to press down hard on Danny’s hips to keep him from moving. He knew Danny was close and was determined to make him come without a hand on his cock. 

He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, feeling Danny’s balls tighten and his cock jerk. Danny groaned and went limp under George’s hands, lying in a boneless sprawl as George licked the salty fluid from his stomach, feeling the muscles quivering under his tongue.

He rested his head on Danny’s six-pack, revelling in the feel of long fingers gently combing through his hair and enjoying the sensation of the light aftershocks still chasing through his lover’s body.

“Christ, that was fucking amazing,” Danny murmured.

“Can we watch Naked Attraction again next week?” 

Laughter rippled through Danny’s body. “As often as you bloody like, mate.”


End file.
